Um Presente Especial
by Cris Krux
Summary: Marguerite vai ganhar um presente especial... Qual será a ocasião?


**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Referências:** Time After Time, e provavelmente muitos outros episódios que construíram esses personagens tão ricos...

**Um Presente Especial**

'Jesus Cristo era capricorniano!' – Ned exclamou, sobressaltado.

'Por essas datas, Roxton também é.' – Verônica completou, olhando para o caçador.

'Na verdade, Cristo nasceu em março, e Ele portanto deve ser um pisciano. Por conveniência de calendário, em função de uma ancestral festa ao deus sol, se celebra Seu nascimento em dezembro.' – Challenger contra-argumentou.

'Do que vocês estão falando?' – Marguerite interrompeu, chegando à sala naquele momento.

Os outros estavam sentados, após o jantar, numa noite quente do platô. Marguerite tinha descido buscar um livro que estivera lendo em seu quarto, se demorara um pouco, e quando voltara Ned estava compartilhando com os outros algumas notas antigas de seus diários, sobre horóscopos e signos.

'São anotações de Ned, sobre os signos do horóscopo.' Summerlee explicou.

'Horóscopo? E vocês acreditam nisso?' – a morena os desafiou.

'Na verdade, é isso que estamos avaliando... Quantas "verdades" há nisso...' Verônica respondeu.

'E o que descobriram até agora?' – a morena inquiriu.

'Roxton é capricorniano. Ned é libriano. Summerlee é aquariano. Eu sou taurina. E Challenger é leonino.' – Verônica retrucou.

Marguerite finalmente gargalhou.

'Me espantaria se Challenger fosse outra coisa que não um leonino. Afinal, o mundo gira em torno do leonino.' A morena interjeitou, divertida. 'Leoninos gostam de ser admirados, e possuem um jeito maravilhoso para inventar e consertar coisas – jamais se recusam a intervir quando uma coisa qualquer enguiça. É determinado e tenaz, sabe o que quer, e geralmente o consegue – como, por exemplo, chegar ao Mundo Perdido.'

Challenger ruborizou-se, mas logo relaxou, vendo o tom brincalhão de Marguerite e o elogio velado que ela lhe fizera, e resolveu desafiá-la.

'Parece que você conhece bem os signos, Marguerite.' Ele disse, malicioso. E pela reação da morena notou que tinha atingido um dos "calcanhares de Aquiles" da misteriosa moça.

'Digamos que esse foi assunto em voga na Europa.' Marguerite despistou.

'Ótimo. Então que tal algumas características nossas?' Ned provocou.

Marguerite imediatamente aceitou a provocação – seria uma chance para espicaçar o jovem jornalista também.

'Libriano, não? Ponderado – até demais – para tomar decisões. Ele sempre acha que pode achar a solução perfeita para os problemas, e que pode encontrar a resposta para todas as perguntas, mas para isso tem que pensar e considerar bastante. Parece estar sempre avaliando as alternativas, e isso muitas vezes torna difícil que um libriano tome alguma iniciativa... E corre constantemente o risco de não agir por excesso de ponderação.' Ela concluiu, com um sorriso malicioso.

Apesar do exagero e ironia das palavras da moça, aquilo parecia resumir em linhas gerais o temperamento de Ned. Ela já falara sobre Challenger...

'E um aquariano?' Summerlee questionou, timidamente.

Marguerite voltou os olhos para o botânico, e todos podiam ver como a expressão dela se suavizava sempre que se dirigia ao bom professor.

'Ah, Professor. Um aquariano é calmo e atento à natureza. O trabalho em equipe advém-lhe naturalmente, porque seus interesses se espalham por toda parte. Aquarianos dão valor a todos os que encontram – enquanto para todo mundo algumas pessoas são especiais, os aquarianos têm uma tendência a encontrar algo de especial em todo mundo.' Ela não pôde deixar de rir, porque Summerlee demonstrara exatamente isso até em relação a ela. 'E continuarão apaixonados pelo arco-íris – ou por uma planta – mesmo depois de dissecá-las e entendê-las.'

Uma vez mais os exploradores tiveram que concordar que a descrição do signo que a morena fornecera casava com a atitude de Arthur Summerlee.

'Já um taurino...' a morena virou-se, encarando Verônica. 'É irrestritamente leal e fiel. Seu ritmo é deliberado e firme, mas pode atingir o violento, quando provocado.' Todos riram, porque já tinham visto Verônica – era difícil irritá-la, mas quando ela explodia, ou quando ameaçavam seus amigos, ela virava uma onça! 'Trabalha pesado e nenhum trabalho é indigno ou difícil demais. São excelentes companheiras, e jamais esperam apoio sem antes fazerem sua parte ou darem sua própria contribuição ao trabalho.' A loira ruborizou-se, obrigada a admitir intimamente o quanto aquilo descrevia pelo menos um aspecto dela. Mas a morena não tinha ainda terminado. 'Acredita-se, aliás, que taurinos combinem amorosamente com librianos.' Agora Ned juntou-se à Verônica em ruborizar-se. Marguerite sempre conseguia espicaçá-los, ainda mais com o casamento recente e a rotina começando a se assentar na Casa da Árvore.

Challenger, para salvar a pátria, provocou uma vez mais a morena:

'E um capricorniano?'

Marguerite sorriu e revirou os olhos, como para enfatizar o que viria a seguir...

'Capricornianos são os signos mais teimosos do zodíaco. Podem chamá-los de persistentes, porque eles sempre vão achar algum meio de atingir seu objetivo.' Ela disse, olhando intensamente para Roxton, que sorriu de volta. Ele tinha conquistado Marguerite, não tinha? Era a prova de que a tal persistência de um capricorniano à qual ela se referia devia ter mesmo seus efeitos. 'Disciplinado, tem ações práticas e intenções sérias naquilo que se propõe a fazer. Pode ser sisudo, às vezes, e tem um humor inteligente e irônico. É um tipo rude...' E Roxton a olhou, sobressaltado. 'Mas tipicamente tem coração de manteiga...' E os dois sorriram um para o outro.

'E com qual signo capricórnio combina melhor, minha Marguerite?' Roxton inquiriu, brincalhão.

Mas nada no seu tom ou no seu intento inocente de fazer um galanteio à mulher que amava o prepararam para a reação imediata e inesperada de sua esposa. Ela empalideceu, e sua expressão anuviou-se. Ela se levantou e antes de deixar a sala, os outros ainda a ouviram dizer algo como: 'Isso de signos é uma tremenda bobagem. Somos o que somos, e apenas isso.'

Os exploradores se entreolharam, confusos. Roxton mais confuso que os outros. Repassou em sua mente a cena que acabara de se desenrolar, tentando verificar se dissera algo de errado que pudesse ter contrariado Marguerite. E a realidade atingiu-o como um raio, e os outros notaram.

'O que foi, Roxton? Não me diga que você entendeu o que acabou de acontecer aqui!' Ned exclamou, perturbado por quanto Marguerite ainda podia ser intempestiva, mesmo depois de quatro anos no platô.

'Ela... Ela não sabe o signo dela, Ned. Ela provavelmente não sabe a data de nascimento dela.' Roxton disse, taciturno.

'Mas ela tem documentos, passaporte.' Challenger tentou.

'Crianças adotadas têm como data de nascimento sua data de registro – que pode ser muito posterior e bem diferente de seu nascimento real.' Summerlee explicou, paciente, a mesma realização que atingira Roxton assentando-se também em sua compreensão.

Roxton levantou-se. 'Eu vou falar com ela.' Odiava-se por uma conversa tão inocente ter terminado daquela forma. 'Boas noites.'

Os outros responderam, e, na medida do possível, procuraram reentabular conversas mais amenas, embora sabendo que a conversa entre o casal ausente não estaria sendo fácil.

Antes mesmo de entrar no quarto, ele podia vê-la. Estava sentada na chaise da varanda do quarto, abraçando os joelhos encolhidos contra o peito, olhando para a escuridão do platô.

Ele se aproximou, fazendo algum ruído – a última coisa que desejava naquele momento era surpreendê-la. Notou de imediato que ela enrijeceu as costas ao ouvi-lo – a reação instintiva que ele conhecia tão bem quando ela levantava os muros de proteção ao redor dela para não deixar-se atingir. Seria uma conversa "daquelas".

Ele se agachou ao lado dela na chaise, apoiando casualmente a mão no braço da cadeira de madeira.

'Noite escura a de hoje.' Ele ofereceu, pacificamente. Realmente era noite de lua nova, e a típica claridade da noite do platô estava ausente.

'É. É uma boa noite para observar as estrelas.' Ela respondeu, entrando no jogo casual dele. Mas a voz dela era contida e baixa, pouco usual quando comparada ao fogo, à paixão ou à ironia que eram presença constante na voz dela.

'Quais você está vendo?' Ele ousou perguntar, sem saber como abordar o assunto que a incomodava.

'Ali...' Ela disse, apontando, e ele seguiu com olhos na direção da mão dela. 'Aquela é a constelação de câncer.' Ela explicou. E adicionou, quietamente. 'Câncer é o signo que se acredita ser o melhor companheiro para capricórnio.'

Pronto. Ele não precisara inventar uma desculpa. Ela mesma tocara no assunto que a incomodava. Sabia que ela podia baixar um pouco a guarda quando estavam apenas os dois, e rezava interiormente para que isso facilitasse a dissipação do mal-estar que tinha tomado conta dela.

'Foi uma pergunta tola a minha na sala. Pouco me interessa qual o signo que combina com capricórnio, Marguerite. Porque qualquer que seja ele, o signo que combina com esse capricorniano aqui é o signo que você tiver.' Ele disse, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela. Era estranho que mesmo depois de casados ele ainda tivesse vez por outra que reafirmar o amor dele por ela, para que ela não duvidasse.

Ela não respondeu, mas pela postura e pelo olhar dela Roxton podia deduzir que ela estava digerindo o que ele lhe dissera.

'Espero que seja assim mesmo. Porque eu não sei de que signo eu realmente sou.' Ela respondeu, finalmente, oferecendo-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

Ele não se conteve. Nas raras vezes em que a via assim é que tinha a idéia do quanto ela podia se sentir frágil por sob toda a sua força e energia. Esticando-se, ele a envolveu em seus braços fortes, abraçando-a amorosamente, e finalmente sentiu o corpo dela relaxar-se contra o seu.

Ficou assim longamente, aproveitando cada segundo daquele abraço, antes de finalmente erguer-se, levando-a consigo em seus braços, para se deitarem confortavelmente na cama que dividiam desde seu casamento.

'Pode deixar que eu pego. Diga-me apenas o que você quer.' Ele ofereceu.

'Apenas a almofadinha onde estão espetadas agulhas e alfinetes, John.' Ela sorriu agradecida. Estava sentada sob uma sombra, no nível do chão da Casa da Árvore, costurando as roupas de todos, que sempre precisavam de algum tipo de conserto.

'Sei qual é. Você a terá em alguns minutos. É o tempo de eu subir e descer.' Ele disse, sorrindo, e já saindo.

Ela balançou a cabeça quando teve certeza que ele já não podia vê-la. Roxton era sempre um cavalheiro. Sempre. Mas desde a noite anterior com aquela famigerada conversa sobre signos ele estava se desdobrando para ser ainda mais cavalheiro. Ela amava aquele homem. Não o merecia, tinha certeza disso, mas o amava acima de tudo em sua vida.

Roxton se apressara. Precisava ganhar tempo. Sua curiosidade o estava roendo por dentro desde a noite anterior, mas ele não tivera desde então uma única chance sequer de estar a sós no quarto que agora dividia com Marguerite. Queria ver-lhe o passaporte.

Rapidamente pegou a almofada de alfinetes e agulhas que ela queria, e com ainda maior agilidade abriu a caixinha de jóias onde ela mantinha seus documentos de viagem. Não pôde deixar de sorrir. Anotou a data mentalmente, rearranjou as coisas no lugar, e desceu para entregar a Marguerite o que ela lhe pedira. Depois, foi atrás de Ned. Precisava de mais algumas informações.

(meses depois...)

'Onde estamos indo?' Marguerite perguntou, preocupada. Sabia que John podia ter idéias mirabolantes de caminhar por horas, e ela não estava nem um pouco interessada em uma longa caminhada hoje.

'Calma, você já vai ver...' Ele respondeu, paciente.

'Não sei porque, mas tenho a sensação que isso não é bom... Não tenho a menor intenção de fazer excursões pela selva hoje, Lord John Richard Roxton!' Ela pontuou, um pouco irritada. Um dia ele aprenderia que ela tipicamente não gostava de surpresas – já que a maioria das surpresas a pegava desprevenida e as reações dela nem sempre eram as mais "politicamente corretas" em tais ocasiões.

Ele sorriu, mas resistiu à tentação de retrucar. Deixaria que ela continuasse imaginando. Já estavam quase no lugar que ele tinha escolhido, nos vários meses que tivera para planejar esse evento. Sua mochila estava particularmente pesada, mas ele não se incomodava. Faria qualquer coisa para transformar aquele dia num dia especial...

'Meu Deus, que transformação!' a morena não pôde deixar de exclamar, quando chegaram. 'Esse lugar até outro dia era puro mato!'

'Digamos que apenas que capinando aqui e ali, e do meio daquele mato apareceu esse "tesouro".' Ele disse, orgulhoso, olhando à sua volta.

Meses antes, eles tinham chegado a essa parte do platô. Um lago bonito, formado pela água corrente do rio que ficava represada entre as pedras, mas tão cercado de mato e samambaias que impedia que eles chegassem perto. Num dia em que ele estava irritado, viera até ali, e decidira extravasar sua força física fazendo algum trabalho, começando a capinar aquela área em volta do lago. Ele mesmo ficou surpreso com a beleza do lugar depois de devidamente limpo! Até as orquídeas, antes escondidas sob camadas de mato, apareciam timidamente para pontilhar o verde luxuriante das margens da pequena piscina natural formada naquela curva do rio. Depois da discussão com Marguerite, decidira surpreendê-la, e preparara esse lugar para um encontro romântico dos dois, a sós, longe do agito da Casa da Árvore.

Ele estendeu uma toalha no chão, e deu a mão à Marguerite, guiando-a a sentar-se, à sombra.

Quando a viu acomodada, ele começou a trabalhar. Em poucos minutos, tinha arrumado todo o lugar, tendo certeza que até mesmo a comida que trouxera estivesse a salvo dos vorazes raptors.

Era um dia de começo de julho, e mesmo no platô tropical, o calor diminuía um pouco naquela época do ano. De toda forma, estava um dia convidativo para um banho no lago.

Ele colocou o chapéu e a mochila na sombra, e soltou os suspensórios de suas calças, vindo sentar-se ao lado de Marguerite. Ela estava de olhos semi-cerrados, encostada em uma árvore, curtindo a sombra e aquele pequeno paraíso particular...

'Eu vou dar um mergulho... Quer me acompanhar?' Ele perguntou, um brilho entre malicioso e divertido em seus olhos castanho esverdeados.

Ela o olhou intensamente, antes de responder, reticente: 'Você vai primeiro... Se a água não estiver muito fria, eu me junto a você...'

Ele sabia que a água gelada nunca a impediria, e que ela estava apenas querendo curtir um pouquinho a preguiça daquela manhã esplendorosa.

Ela estava mesmo é querendo observá-lo. Tinham tão pouco tempo para se curtirem à luz do dia. Sempre estavam metidos em alguma aventura, e era bom, para variar, poderem se namorar às claras, sem pressa. Ele ainda estava sentado, e olhando para o lago, começou a desabotoar sua camisa. Ela podia ver cada músculo das mãos e dos braços dele se movendo enquanto ele fazia isso, e sentia seu corpo responder instintivamente ao homem ao seu lado.

Ele terminou de tirar a camisa, e ela pôde finalmente contemplar o tórax poderoso de seu marido. Teve que se conter para não tocá-lo, pois a pele queimada pelo sol do platô tinha um tom convidativo, e ela sabia exatamente o que ia encontrar, provocar e sentir, se tentasse. Mas sabia que esperar sempre pagava seu preço.

Ele se levantou, ágil, descalçou as botas – que ele tinha desamarrado enquanto ainda estava sentado, e rapidamente tirou as calças, dirigindo-se resoluto para o lago. Marguerite suspirou – vê-lo assim era um privilégio, e ela se deu conta que estava hipnotizada pela visão dele.

O barulho dele caindo na água e uns poucos respingos da água fresca do lago tiraram-na da sua hipnose. As braçadas poderosas cruzavam o pequeno lago em poucos segundos, e então ele reapareceu, as gotas de água escorrendo por seu rosto, os cabelos colados ao rosto, e aquele sorriso que faria qualquer mulher perder o rumo. E ela se encheu de satisfação quando viu a surpresa nos olhos dele. Afinal, ele não esperava já encontrá-la de pé, sem as botas, observando-o na beira do lago, enquanto ia lentamente despindo as próprias roupas.

Ela podia ver o reflexo de cada gesto seu no rosto daquele homem. Pôde vê-lo sorrir quando sua blusa escorregou de leve por seus ombros. E arquear as sobrancelhas quando ela desamarrou o corpete e o deixou cair ao chão. E os olhos dele se escurecerem de desejo quando ela se ergueu depois de ter tirado a saia e o restante de suas roupas. Ela se aproximou da água e foi entrando devagar, sem desviar os olhos dos dele. Podia ver a respiração dele mudando de ritmo, e amava saber que o mesmo magnetismo aproximava a ambos.

Ela mergulhou e reapareceu próxima a ele, que a enlaçou e a beijou com ardor, os corpos de ambos colados de forma sensual, na mesma ânsia, na mesma urgência, na mesma sede. Enquanto as mãos de ambos estavam em todos os lugares e em nenhum ao mesmo tempo, as bocas pareciam falar uma linguagem própria e extraordinária, que apenas os dois podiam compreender. O choque de temperatura em suas peles só servia para incrementar ainda mais o maelstrom de sensações entre os dois. O sol da manhã aquecia de leve a parte de seus corpos acima da água, o que acrescentava ao calor que explodia nas veias deles. E a água fresca do rio, de correnteza muito sutil naquela piscina natural, em nada aplacava o fogo que num crescendo se incendiava entre eles.

Ela estava deitada, os cabelos ainda úmidos, a cabeça apoiada na curva do ombro de Roxton, respirando o cheiro delicioso e másculo da pele dele. Seus corpos nus ainda estavam entrelaçados, lembrando o amor recente que tinham compartilhado, e ele a acariciava de leve, como se tivesse veludo nas pontas dos dedos.

'Posso perguntar por que tudo isso?' Ela falou, manso, levantando os olhos para ele.

Ele a olhou fundo nos olhos, e aproximou os lábios dos ouvidos dela, antes de murmurar, a própria voz uma carícia: 'Feliz Aniversário!'

Ela riu, antes de corrigi-lo. 'Bobo, eu estou falando sério.'

'Eu também.' Ele retrucou, sentando-se devagar, fazendo com que ela deitasse a cabeça no colo dele. 'Seu passaporte diz que você nasceu em agosto, o que faria de você o centro do mundo – aham, uma leonina, como Challenger... Bom, você disse que não sabe quando nasceu, mas como foi adotada antes de ter um ano, e portanto a margem de erro nas datas deve ser pequena... O que me dá a certeza que você na verdade nasceu em julho. Escolhi o dia de hoje para celebrar minha canceriana... Você... Veja se não é mesmo você...' Ele pescou de sua mochila um papel, para ler para ela.

'Ela é um pouquinho doida, ligeiramente triste e soberbamente imaginosa. E sabe também como ganhar dinheiro. Para desviar seus pensamentos de jóias e pedras preciosas, carregue-a para dar um passeio à beira de um rio, ou à meia-noite, numa praia, ao luar. É quando ela estará melhor.' Ele parou para olhá-la e riu, vendo os olhos dela sonhadores, divertidos e emocionados bebendo cada uma de suas palavras. Ele continuou.

'O sol ou a lua farão surgir todos os seus sonhos secretos, e a proximidade da água poderá libertar suas possíveis inibições.' Ele se interrompeu para provocá-la. 'Entendeu agora por que era importante virmos ao rio?' Ela deu-lhe um tapinha de brincadeira, e ele continuou.

'Mas não vá encorajar este amor a menos que tenha mesmo a intenção de ir até o final. Os sentimentos de uma mulher de câncer nada têm de superficiais.' Nisso, ele colocou o papel de lado e beijou-a profundamente, com um carinho enorme, deixando-a totalmente sem fôlego e flutuando. Quando ela voltou a abrir os olhos, ele ainda estava debruçado sobre ela, sorrindo. 'Os seus sentimentos não são superficiais. Os meus muito menos.' E prosseguiu a leitura.

'Quando ela se apossa de um homem ou de uma xícara de café, é dela para sempre. Ela tem medo de não ser bastante bonita, bastante inteligente, bastante jovem ou bastante bem-sucedida. É muito sensível, mas jamais chora em público. Ela odeia ser criticada, fica profundamente magoada com o ridículo, e não suporta ser repelida, apesar de esconder isso.' Ele se interrompeu para observá-la, mas viu que ela continuava prisioneira de suas palavras.

'O humor da canceriana também não reage muito bem a piadas. Quando ela estiver triste, você tem que dar um jeito de arrancá-la de si mesma. Procure pegá-la antes que tenha se escondido demais. Você nunca terá certeza se ela está muito triste ou se apenas quer ser mimada. Na dúvida, confesse que você não pode viver sem ela.' Ele finalmente dobrou o papel solenemente, olhou-a no fundo dos olhos, e concluiu: 'Você não precisa estar triste para que eu diga isso. Eu, Lord John Richard Roxton, capricorniano teimoso e persistente, não posso, absolutamente, sequer imaginar minha vida sem você...'

Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas de alegria, e ele lhe disse, um sorriso dançando em seus olhos risonhos: 'Acho que preciso repetir o que disse, segundo a fórmula daquele papel, porque agora você está chorando.' Mas ela se ergueu sobre os cotovelos, e fê-lo deitar-se novamente, debruçando-se sobre ele. 'Não, não, Lord Roxton. Lembre-se que você assumiu o risco de me trazer para a beira d'água, onde todas as minhas inibições desaparecem.' O lampejo dos olhos azuis acinzentados não deixou nenhuma dúvida no caçador sobre o que viria a seguir...

E aquele foi o primeiro aniversário da mais nova canceriana do platô...

Notas da autora:

1) Exceto por Roxton, cuja data de nascimento explícita é mencionada na série, a data de nascimento dos outros é pura imaginação. Lembro que isso foi discutido no grupo há algum tempo, mas não chegou-se a nenhuma conclusão... Obviamente que eu adoro o fato do caçador ser do mesmo signo que eu há há há.

2) A história teológica realmente diz que a data de nascimento de Jesus Cristo mais provavelmente seria em março, mas que para facilitar a incorporação de datas escolheu-se o solstício de inverno, a data em que se celebra a "volta" do deus sol, como a data de Seu nascimento, portanto, 25/Dezembro.

3) As descrições dos signos não foram inventadas por mim. Foram o produto de uma colagem de pelo menos umas 15 fontes de pesquisa que falam um pouquinho de cada signo. Eu apenas escolhi as frases que para mim faziam mais sentido em relação a cada personagem. Não significa que elas definam oficialmente nenhum dos signos... É apenas minha percepção adequada aos personagens.

4) Eu escolhi Câncer para o signo da Marguerite por dois motivos: realmente dizem ser o par ideal para capricórnio; e a descrição que eu encontrei me lembrava tanto a forma como eu vejo a Marguerite depois de 3 anos de platô que não resisti à aparente coincidência. Mas respeitei opiniões anteriores de que ela seria uma potencial leonina – por isso o passaporte dela a aponta como leonina.

5) E último he he he. Essa foi uma fic que eu me dei de aniversário... Ai, São Roxton, bem que eu podia ganhar um presente de aniversário como o Roxton aí da fic, né? Bom, tentar – e pedir – não custa nada, né? Lol

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho GO aí embaixo? Isso, bem no canto inferior esquerdo... Taí! ;-)**


End file.
